deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Death's Door
"Death's Door takes place in a dire world where dark and capricious gods, known as Astrals, meddle in the affairs of mortals. You are the Revenant, a collection of souls fated to reincarnate until you have completed your journey here in this cursed land." Death's Door, also referred to as Death's Door 1, Original Death's Door, Book 1 and a variation of Death's Door classic, was the first version of the game that was playable. Death's Door was a medieval fantasy RPG set in a grim, dying world. The game takes elements of Twitch Plays Pokemon and choose your own adventure games to make an interactive streaming experience. Players would have to work together to vote for what to do in the game. The overarching goal of the game was to defeat the King in Gold and stop The Faceless One and his Astral henchmen from corrupting the world. Death's Door released on October 31st, 2017 on the streaming sites Mixer and Twitch. The game ran every weekday Mon-Fri from 9AM-9PM Pacific Time. The game went offline in March 2018. Story The story of the first game begins with a being known as the Faceless One, an Astral who has set his sights on this world and begun to tamper and corrupt the denizens of the planet. One of the first notable corrupted beings the Revenant learns about is the King in Gold. The first goal of Chapter 1 is to find and defeat the King in Gold. After the Revenant defeats the King in Gold, with the help of the Knight Errant, they find another NPC in need who initially is referred to as the Cloaked Man. The Cloaked Man informs the Revenant that a terrible beast lies at a frozen summit and that it stole something precious from him. He is willing to teleport the Revenant there if they feel confident in their skills. Once reaching the summit, it is discovered that the terrible beast is an agent of the Faceless One. The beast is swiftly defeated and the Cloaked Man reveals that his mechanical arm was stolen from him, but thanks to the Revenant's help, he can now hunt beasts once more. Some time after the two beasts are defeated, a strange alien known as the Seer finds the Revenant and requests help uncovering the secrets of the Faceless One and his origins. He hopes to figure out a way to track the Faceless one down. However, in order to unravel the mystery, you'll have to go to the Faceless One's home world. After traveling the strange new planet, the Revenant finds a horrible creature the Faceless One left behind. Defeating the monster allows the Seer to use his magic to discover the whereabouts of the Faceless One. The Faceless One is tracked down, but something odd is going on. He seems to be in the castle where the King in Gold was, but things seem to be corrupted and glitched. The fabric of reality seems to be falling apart. The Faceless One does everything in his power to keep you from hunting him down and sends the Queen and her guards to stop you. After his corrupted minions are defeated, the Revenant, along with the Knight, Gunslinger, and Seer prepare for the ultimate battle against the Faceless One. However, what they don't realize is that this isn't his true form... Game Features Death's Door launched with 5 characters (Dragonkin, Mystic, Templar, Peasant, and Beastmaster) and one chapter with promise of more content and items via Sub and Donation goals. By December, the game had grown to include four Chapter to choose from, twelve different classes to pick from, the addition of passives, trophies, and plenty of new items and NPCs to find. Unlike Aftermath, Death's Door was much more scripted/linear in the choices and paths you could take. A typical game usually involved picking quests, seeing an encounter, meeting an NPC, exploring a rumor, and then camping at the end of a day. First, players would pick their quest. You would get two quests at minimum. Quests were overarching goals that had minibosses at the end of them. The minibosses would give powerful equipment, spirit energy, consumables, and restore health. It would take 3 in-game days to travel to your quest. Every in-game day had an encounter, these were events that featured minor NPCs, interactive puzzles, and possibly some player voting. Encounters usually gave consumable items. After the encounter, a major NPC would visit the players and give an item to help on the journey. Afterwards, there was a Rumor that would pop up. Rumors gave players three options: two locations with equipment or to scavenge for consumable items. Lastly, the day ending with camping. Camping allowed players to either treat for 15 health, or use spirit energy to restore 30 health. This cycle repeated until players got to their end goal. Classes Death's Door had twelve classes to choose from by the end of the game's run: * Peasant * Dragonkin * Mystic * Templar * Beastspeaker * Vampire * Living Armor * Jester * Undead Chef * Witch * Santa Chapters Death's Door had four chapters to choose from before the game went offline and a mini Chapter that was made for the Thanksgiving American Holiday. This Thanksgiving Chapter was eventually rolled into an event. The following is a list of chapters: * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * The Final Feast Spirit Energy Spirit Energy, commonly abbreviated as SE, was a special resource that was used throughout the game to complete a variety of tasks. This currency could be found in small amounts from defeating bosses and minibosses and was once found from some events before these events were scrapped or redone. SE was also granted from subbing to the streams or donating money. This was meant to be the primary way of obtaining SE, since the developers relied on viewer support to keep the game running and continue development. Spirit Energy could be used for a variety of things, such as rerolling at the class selection page or weapon blessing page, solving puzzles/events, earning more health at camp, and completing tougher challenges after the final boss was killed. SE was a limited resource that persisted throughout each character playthrough, meaning this currency had to be managed properly if players wanted to do specific runs. If one character used up all the Spirit Energy on a previous run, it meant the new one chosen would be playing without any. Passives Death's Door introduced positive and negative passives. Unlike Aftermath, Passives were tied to a specific character at character selection. Due to the random nature this added to characters, this eventually meant that rerolling was made into an option. At the cost of spirit energy, players could reroll characters. The following is the list of possible passives that could be found in game: Trophies Trophies were an addition to the game that allowed progress to be transferred to new characters. Trophies were awarded from killing certain bosses and doing challenges. They gave various buffs including better healing, more health, and more damage. Book Two Starting in December, the game began to slow down content-wise. Updates and new features up to this point were added when sub incentives had been reached, but no new incentives had been shown. The Developers assured players that more content would be on the way in the form of "Book 2," along with a teaser for subscribers in the Death's Door Discord of what was to come. Book 2 was to be an overhaul of the game, to allow newer players better accessibility and an easier time understanding the game. By this point, there were many nuances and special abilities tied to characters that had bloated the game -- meaning new players had a harder time knowing all the secrets that a veteran player might know. Book 2 was to also add more classes and presumably more chapters and content. However, by early January the Developers were having issues finding a way to deliver this content. Subs and donations to the game were lower than expected and the Developers were looking for outside help to back their game. This meant that the game would be running two days a week, instead of five. Eventually, by March, the Developers broke the news: Death's Door would be going offline until further notice. Months down the line however, the developers were happy to announce that a new game was being made, know as Death's Door Aftermath. Although this most likely was not the update that was in store for Death's Door 1, Aftermat is commonly referred to as book two, due to its overhaul of gameplay and similar promises of features that were on the horizon for the first game.